


Lost Heart; Open Dreams.

by LapinAijin



Category: DnD - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), RP - Fandom, Roleplay - Fandom, Roleplaying - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapinAijin/pseuds/LapinAijin
Summary: Oleander is an high elf with an interesting life.Born into a life of poverty, running away as soon as she could for a better life, she has been through highs and lows that certainly have lead her into worse circumstances.Will her journey lead her to success and glory?Or will she ultimately succumb to the chains that hold her?





	Lost Heart; Open Dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something so I can publish a story about my DnD character, whenever I do really get into playing. Its just an origins story! This is the first story I've ever written... so please go easy on me!  
> This character and story was inspired after binge listening to the Adventure Zone Podcast!!  
> Will release Chapter by Chapter.  
> Also will include minor nsfw things aaah, im sorry; and eventually fight scenes??  
> but yeah!  
> Chapter 1 will come soon!  
> I hope you enjoy this little Prologue!

In the dead of stormy, rainy nights, people will do the damndest thing out of impulse. Maybe, they simply wanted to get a point across after eternities of holding back and being silenced, and the quiet, dead days that the weeping angels bring break people past their point. Maybe the soft pitter patter of the cold downpour drives those to madness, to anger. They lash out and do something they may regret once the rain has subsided, and the damages have already been done. Maybe we may never truly know why this happens, or what causes it. But on this night, a tiny elf sneaks out of a heavily populated tavern through the attic window, climbing her way down onto the slippery stone street below, in an alleyway behind the tavern. She is unheard or seen, on her back seems to be a large bag filled almost to the brim with an abundance of food and other goods, and an umbrella to protect her from the rainy night. On her side, a satchel filled with riches beyond imagination. She has done the unthinkable; she has stolen from her patrons and 'valued' customers, if you could even call them that. Her pace is fast and heavy, for she is coast ward bound. For a second, she believed she was safe. That she would be gone before anyone noticed what she had done. She knew if she were caught, it would be severely punishable by a fate worse than death.  
But, simply fruit for thought. Down her slippery path, ragged and downhill half way to her destination, A crowd of roars erupted suddenly from the local tavern, ferocious screams of pure rage and bitterness. She knew she was found out. She knew that now there was no turning back, no second thoughts, no way to undo what she had done. Her pace continued to quicken, her eyes were set on the sea. If only she could get to sea; she would be safe from the mess she had constructed ever so carefully. She would depart on a small sailboat she had tediously planted many moons ago for this exact occasion. When she would arrive, it would be a long time, or possibly even the last time, she would ever see the land she grew up on again.  
She was so close now.There's no turning back. Her heart beat like a drum, her legs struggled to move forward. Her stomach flipped and did tricks inside of her, her guts being thrown around recklessly. But even so, she couldn't stop. She kept running desperately for the finish line.  
By the time her feet reached the docks, the loud disruption of the drunkards and bastards were frantically looking for which way she could have gone. While she believed she was in the clear, she did not know if they could possibly find her location if they even tried.  
Her tiny legs sprung to her escape pod, throwing everything she had down onto the floorboards in an instant. She wasted no time crouching down and frantically pulling out her bag a small dagger, and furiously cutting at the rope that held the boat to the old, creaky docks. The noises began slowly grew louder and louder in her direction, a light crawling over the streets she had just ran with all her might down.  
Once the rope snapped, she hastily climbed to the steering wheel and began to navigate her way onto open waters. She had never steered a boat before, but it was too late to worry or learn the ropes of now. The tide crashed against her boat harshly almost as if it yearned for her to stay, but her boat forced its way through. Within minutes, the image of land was hazy in the distance. Within minutes, her past and her deepest regrets fled her, and a sense of hope began to fill her once again. She was safe… For now.  
Yes. For now. The night would be long, and spent in worry. She would tirelessly navigate her way in the darkness, a few lamps on board lighting her way in the night. But once day broke, and she found herself surrounded by water, she could rest easily. She made it, she thought. She really made it.


End file.
